


The way you look at me

by ginpapann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, prompto agonizes over his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: Being by his side is enough.Snippets of Prompto struggling through his feelings throughout their journey.





	The way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure how long this has been sitting in my folders but here you go! some angsty idkwatthisis prompto/noct things.
> 
> un-beta's and i'm 80 percent sure there is at least one mistake in there but I read through it a few times and did what I could.

Prompto has a hard time sleeping on the days leading up for their departure for Altissa. He's curled in on himself under the blanket, eyes helplessly searching the darkness of the room. A few steps away, his best friend is sleeping in his own bed and Prompto can hear him breathing softly.

It's enough to keep him awake another three hours.

\--

The ship is almost ready. It's getting harder and harder for Prompto to pretend he's excited to visit Altissa and experience the beauty he's only ever heard and seen on pieces of media. He makes himself busy by putting in ninety percent more effort into hunts and the jobs they receive from people around Lucius. He makes himself exhausted by the end of the day so he can drift off the sleep and miss the way Noctis laughs softly over the fire when he's sitting with Ignis and Gladio.

Miss the way he so fondly looks after his chocobo by the campfire. The gentle expression his face settles into when he's only truly relaxed in his own skin. Prompto misses golden opportunities where he'd normally be tempted to pick is camera up only to look back on it and reluctantly send the picture to the trash because it doesn't fit in with the rest of the photos on his camera roll.

They're too intimate, they show too much of Prompto's true feelings so he locks them away inside himself and never lets it see the light of day.

\--

Before they leave, they take the elevator up to the deck of the lighthouse.

It's impossibly beautiful. They can see everything and Prompto is absolutely enamored by the land splayed before him that he doesn't resist the urge this time. He's running out of film so he makes a mental note to get some more when they get to Altissa.

Noctis calls him over at a good spot for a group photo and with such a breathtaking view, Prompto temporarily forgets his own insecurities, his own feelings and he sets the camera up.

The photo is just as beautiful and they all look so happy together as a group, as brothers. It almost makes Prompto cry.

\--

The adrenaline pumps through Prompto's veins so fast he can barely think beyond the single thought that he must get Noctis to Lady Lunafreya.

They weave through the sky, tearing through soldiers and ships and Noctis is holding onto him tight with his breath pouring down the back of his neck. He leaves only momentarily to take care of a stray ship that almost crashes into them then he's back and he's clinging to Prompto and making him feel more alive than he has been in the last twenty years of his life.

He shuts his eyes when he watches the Oracle struggling to stand, fighting on her own against a god and Prompto hopes to god he can get there in time. He'd rather die than let anything happen to either of them. He can't afford to let petty, childish feelings get in the way when Noctis' breathing turns fast and terrified because he's looking at the same thing. Not when Lady Luna is fighting to be by her betrothed, to give him a better life because anything is better than this.

He must have crashed because the next thing he remembers is blacking out and Noctis' voice, screaming his name in his ear.

\--

Prompto puts his head in his hands, unable to stop himself from crying while Ignis sits there, unable to see the tears but quietly acknowledging him, a small comfort when he's being such a mess.

Gladio hasn't been back in a while and they both know he's out there helping whoever he can. Altissa has the scars of war to suffer from now on, the Oracle is lost, the empire has gone mad they say and the King of Lucis continues to sleep.

Prompto hasn't seen him since they brought his body back. Alone and without his betrothed.

It's bittersweet and Prompto hates himself for even feeling that way.

\--

He tries. He tries so hard and Noctis isn't making it any easier.

He manages to get him alone during the train ride after passing Gladio, fuming and guilty. Noctis is wallowing, still hurt by injuries none of them can see but still Prompto tries because they're supposed to be friends. Noctis is his best friend.

They're sitting across from each other on a booth in silence and its then that Prompto goes momentarily mad as he reaches out to hold his hand on the table.

Noctis looks stunned, hand flinching beneath his and before anything else happens Prompto became afraid. He lets go, forces a smile and an awkward laugh and tries to crack a joke so he doesn't have to sit there across the pained expression on Noctis' face.

\--

Noctis catches him on the train to Tenebrae this time. And this time, he's the one that reaches out to hold his hand.

Prompto is scared all over again.

"Noct...?" He speaks slowly, unsure and untrusting of his own voice. He dares to lift his eyes from their joined hands to look back at Noctis and sees a tense expression of strained pain etched between his brows.

Noctis squeezes his hand once, remains silent, then lets go and walks past him.

\--

When Noctis curls an arm around his shoulders as he helps him sit up he feels like the most protected being on earth. He can’t bear to look back at his friend, not when his eyes burn and there's Gladio and Ignis standing there to see and hear him hold back tears.

"Noct... Were you worried about me?" In another situation, another context it might have been a joke. A way to tease the prince into playful banter but Noctis squeezes him tight and tells him of course he was worried before calling him an idiot.

They carefully make their way to one of the bunkers to rest and treat Prompto for his more severe wounds. Ignis and Gladio are checking the room outside where the main consoles are located, trying to find out if there are records left of what happened here exactly. It's safe enough if Ardyn's silence is anything to go by and with Ignis the only one smart enough to work such complicated technology he needed Gladio to be his hands and eyes.

Noctis is treating his wounds with whatever curatives Ignis has at his disposal and Prompto allows himself the luxury of enjoying his hands on him for just this moment before he has to suffer under the weight of his secrets and all the guilt.

With his magic, the effects are doubled and Prompto is already starting to feel like his normal self.

But there's still the issue of the air so clearly different between them now. Ever since Prompto held his hand, since Noctis held his, there's definitely some change there and either of them have been too afraid to address it.

"Noctis." Prompto whispers his name and he can't help it.

"Yeah?" Noctis smoothes his fingers over the skin of his wrist. Feeling his way through his pulse and tracing the light veins there. It feels impossibly good, too good for Prompto.

"Um, nothing. It's nothing, sorry." He mumbles awkwardly.

"It's not nothing." Prompto flinches when Noctis closes his hand around his wrist. "I won't make you talk but whatever it is, Prompto I... I'm here for you so- so just please stop acting like you're afraid of me."

He looks like he's in pain and Prompto can't bear to see him that way all over again. He bites into his bottom lip, feeling foolish and immature. So he squeezes Noctis' hand and this time pulls him closer so he can bump his forehead to his.

"I'm sorry. Thanks, Noct." He whispers and his voice sounds so broken but it's now or never. "You're my best friend, I love you. Sorry..."

"Prompto..."

He lets go quickly then goes to stand but is stopped by Noctis who reacts fast. Noctis pulls Prompto to sit back down on the bed and may have used his weakened state to his advantage a little. Prompto looks back, scared and stunned and all Noctis can think to do is lean in and press his mouth to his in a clumsy, so very clumsy kiss.

He feels Prompto inhale sharply through his nose before pulling back. He has his free hand pressed to Noctis' chest, serving to provide space between them.

"N-Noct-"

"I love you too. I-I... I love all of you," He doesn't know where this is leading but Prompto looks so enamored and confused at the same time. Nevertheless, Noctis pulls the hand he's holding to join Prompto's other one on his chest and he holds them both close.

"Thank you for being my friend, Prompto... Thank you for being with me and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"No... No." Prompto shakes his head, smiling bitterly now as he bows his head. "Thank Lady Luna for telling me about you. Thank her for bringing me to you. She would have been such a good wife to you, Noct... Oh gods." He chokes down the last few words, biting his bottom lip as he fails to contain his quiet sobs.

"Stop it, Prompto. Just stop." Noctis can see he's trying so hard to hide his tears but they're there.

**Author's Note:**

> do you feel it mr krabs?
> 
> twitter: @ginpapann


End file.
